Late Night Calls
by AmIObsessed
Summary: Getting calls from Fionna at three a.m. is something that Marsh really doesn't like. Random one shot!


The Vampire King was slumbering peacefully, fully exhausted of another day of adventuring with his friend, Ooo's one and only heroine. Fionna – who else would it be? – seemed to always have energy even though she was nothing but a mere human. This was the energy that she used to run and dodge the outstretched branches in the woods, shouting for him to keep up, swim through at least four rivers, never slowing down for him, and take on a group of three eyed ogres, all before he even had a chance to keep up with her.

He sometimes wondered if she could ever run out of stem, his own energy level dwindling down in the heat of the day while she whooped and ran around, seeming to not notice the rays of the sun giving her a nasty burn. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she ate granola all throughout the day . . ? Was that her secret weapon to fighting off the aches from her body?

Well whatever it was, Marshall obviously didn't have it, which made him a little grumpy sometimes.

But now, in the comfort and softness of his bed, the sheets thrown uselessly to the ground and his arms dangling off the side, he was content to enjoy the rest of his sleep in silence. Peaceful silence. Silence that was free of any mewls from his cat or screeches that came from the bats that resided in his cave.

Sadly for him, this silence was broken by the heart jolting guitar solo that he had set as his ringtone. It blasted from the drawer aside his bed, causing one of his blood shot eyes to shoot open and a guttural growl form in his throat. He refused to get up and ruin what remained of his strength to be able to sleep, but eventually the everlasting ringtone thwarted and forced him to sit up in bed, raven locks hanging in his drowsy eyes.

Whoever was calling him at this hour – he checked the clock, finding out that it was three forty-two in the morning – better have a death wish. They must have been wanting to get killed or some biz like that. Waking up a vampire from his sleep was not the smartest thing you could do, actually, it wasn't something you should do at all.

Teeth clenched together, he whispered that some rat was going to die that night and picked up the phone. He answered it with a threatening, _"Speak fast and maybe I won't have to make your death as painful as it was going to be."_

There was a small pause. But then . . . the chipper, all too familiar voice came from the other end. "Hey, Marsh, it's me!"

Marshall held the phone away from his ear, the fire in his eyes disappearing and being replaced with boredom as he figured out who exactly was calling him. And who exactly was the girl screaming in his ear at three in the morning. He grunted as a response, his weariness overcoming his urge to be semi-nice to his friend.

"So anyways," Fionna continued, disregarding his lack of reply, "I bet you're wondering why I'm calling, huh? It's a funny story and I bet you'll be laughing about it! You'll be all like, 'Ahaha! Oh my Glob dude that's crazy nuts! Ahaha!' And you'll be holding your sides and waking all of Ooo!"

Marshall stared at the wall with half lidded eyes, the phone still held to the side.

"Wanna know why I'm calling? Yeah? Do ya? Okay, I'll tell you! No need to get excited, geez dude it's only something that happened to me, not like Ice Queen's penguins started a riot or junk like that."

". . ."

"Alright, prepare for the story that will make your grandchildren's children's eyes burst out of their heads! So I was sleeping, duh, and my throat felt a little scratchy – I think it was because Cake and I tried eating only salt for dinner again. And it was really annoying, I just felt like hacking everywhere, but that would be totes sick, and not sick in the good way, so I didn't do it.

"I got up and went downstairs to get some water and I saw Beemo sleep playing! Isn't that weird?" Even when she asked a question, she didn't wait for an answer. "That isn't why I'm calling even though, but I thought he stopped doing that after Cake took him to controller therapy . . ! Then I got my water~ and it was pretty good~ and yeahhh~ so refreshing.

"And finally, I went back upstairs to go back to my warm beddy and then, this is where the drama happens, bro, so you gotta listen carefully to this! Then . . when I was getting into bed . . I . . stubbed my toe on the wooden bed leg thingy!"

". . ."

"I know! I'm never clumsy, pfft, so why did this happen to me!? And now it's getting swollen and it looks kinda purple and" –she snorted— "I think I cracked my nail. Oops, yup, I did. Ew, picture this Marsh, a big ol' toe that's oozing and just so nasty to look at! Are you imagining it?"

Marshall's stare never left the wall and he replied with an uninterested, "Goodnight, Fionna." He hung up, put his phone on silent, threw it under his bed, and brought the covers over his head to catch a few more hours of shut eye.

These calls . . these late night calls . . they happened more often than he would like them to.

**xXx**

**I HAVE NO IDEA. This is the shortest thing I've written, and I'm not even in the AT fandom right now what the heck!? XD But yeah, Marshall and Fionna friendship FTW!**


End file.
